1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder, and in particular it relates to a three-fingered holder having the ability to firmly grasp a variety of different objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a great many occasions in which it is necessary or useful for a user to immobilize a variety of different objects. In particular, it may be necessary for the user to firmly immobilize an object prior to performing detailed work upon the object. Often, the user will attempt to immobilize the object with one hand while attempting to  manipulate the object with the other hand. This obviously may limit the extent to which the user may easily manipulate the object. In addition, excessive handling of a delicate object can easily lead to damage to that object. Accordingly, there is a need for a holder capable of selectively immobilizing a variety of different objects, in order that the user may use both hands to manipulate the object.
A variety of holders are available for selectively holding different items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,935 to Gardner appears to show a holder for an object of art, comprising a stand with an adjustable pair of cupped holder assemblies. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,720,115 to Barnes appears to show a fruit holder comprised of a series of spring biased arms. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,564 to Kull appears to show a holder for grasping and rotating an egg during coloring.
None of these devices appears to show a holder having three fingers, wherein two of the fingers are opposable fingers, said holder also having a mechanism for selectively bringing the fingers together in order that they may firmly grasp and thereby immobilize a variety of different objects. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter. 